


[霆峰AU]余事勿取

by Asclepiuss



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asclepiuss/pseuds/Asclepiuss
Summary: 第一次见到陈李同台，是在那个布景板快本上，李易峰顶着球出来，陈伟霆给他打配合，都在笑。不知为何他们之间总有些很奇妙的互动，我擅自归类为波长吻合，西皮是可以复制的，但西皮感不是，这个瞬间击中我。完整标题应该是恋爱以外，余事勿取。愿你们是永远敞亮的。





	[霆峰AU]余事勿取

余事勿取

普通话不错的陈伟霆/大男子主义的李易峰

-

在此之前，他们爆发过一次争吵。

邻居家出国旅游，临行前将次女托给他们照拂。邻里间互帮互助本是举手之劳，陈伟霆很快应承下来。李易峰回来听说这事，气得搬出了主卧。他生气的原因五花八门，先是气陈伟霆不和他商量马上给了回复，又气他不懂人情世故，让一个女孩住在两个单身男人的家，传出去指不定多难听。

陈伟霆也觉得委屈，他们搬来有四年了，除了前两年街坊邻居以为来了俩黄金单身汉，隔三差五的介绍对象，后来见他们好像没结婚的意思也就没了下文。陈伟霆还当大家都知道他们是一对了。这次人家全家出动的上门拜访，难道还能回绝吗？李易峰一噎，口不择言说反正你让她住下来就是不对，我和你什么关系，你让一小女孩住家里，这影响太坏了。陈伟霆原先还弯眉笑眼的，听到这话脸也皱起来了，反问我和你什么关系？

他们没特别提起过他们是什么关系，挨家挨户的敲门，说这是我对象，大家认识认识，没有。一是犯不着，二是总觉得没到那个时候，但也没有刻意掩饰。这件事并不神秘，知道的人不多不少。李易峰在旁人的画像里是个掌控欲强的性格，遇上陈伟霆后倒是一切都打算顺其自然。以前还有朋友问，问你们是怎么确定关系的，李易峰就十八大报告发言似的说，我是肯定我到时候了，那正好威廉觉得他也是这样，我们就找了个时间安静的讨论了一下共同生活的可能性。陈伟霆在旁边边笑边补充，峰峰很会推销自己，他说他慢热，说我要是错过了可能的他，下一个热起来就不是三个月，这里有人是更慢热的。李易峰理所当然地说你是天蝎，多水性杨花啊，我总不能完全交出自己，得防着点吧。

陈伟霆的故乡在海的那头，对成语不敏感，可仍从别人的眼神里听出“水性杨花”不是个好词。他们对视了几秒，高手过招，是李易峰先哑火。犯了口戒的年轻男人咕哝你老看我干什么，又在陈伟霆那双含情脉脉眼下面败下阵来，自暴自弃地说行吧，坚贞不渝天蝎座，性感浪漫，世上第一。

他们在一起六年，认识的年数比这还要长一些，却仍会有为了一点点小事上升到要不要分开的时刻。之前有部历史剧热播，男女主角为了国家大义分开了。陈伟霆追到大结局，怅然若失，问李易峰如果我离开你，你会过得好吗？李易峰支持的球队以一分之差败北，正暗自垂泪，听闻这个假设没好气的直起身，说好，没有你我特别好！当天晚上李易峰就发现对方情绪低落，动静老大地在客房鼓捣地铺。李易峰倚着门框说你干嘛呢？拆迁哪。陈伟霆说你说没我你会更好，我给你时间预习预习。李易峰气笑了，说我在床上叫你慢点说了多少次，你哪次听过？现在装什么大尾巴狼啊你。

陈伟霆抱着被子回头，说这不一样。陈伟霆的眼睛总是原因不明的濡湿，仿佛两泓清泉浸在柔软的雾气里，他执拗地望着谁的时候，那片不可捉摸的雾气便也一并摇曳了。李易峰鸡皮疙瘩落了半斤，转头想天哪，这人怎么这么爱刨根问底的，过去没发现呀，但还是不知不觉地站直。他掂量着答复，说平时没差吧，但安静下来就不会好。陈伟霆露出一丝笑，说真的？李易峰摆摆手，说真的，比钻石还真，比金刚还真，你要和我分手我每天打一百个电话骚扰你，我还买那种呼死你，专门在夜半三更打，看你睡不睡得着。陈伟霆咯咯傻笑，说哇，这么热情的啊，又从善如流地说那我下周开始出差，不要忘了给我电话。

李易峰如释重负，说你铺垫这么多主要是来骗我给你电话的吧，什么人呐，国际漫游这么贵你给我付呀？陈伟霆含笑看着他，说我付，只要你愿意打。他们拌嘴吵架的次数绝对有很多，大部分争执是陈伟霆服软。可这次风波不在此列。第二天李易峰回家的时候陈伟霆没出来迎，这不常见，陈伟霆高中时候学过声乐，耳朵比动物灵敏，通常是李易峰刚打算按铃，门就开了，为这事李易峰还很是惊奇了一阵，天天揪着陈伟霆的耳朵探险，直到后来陈伟霆看到他就耳朵红方才作罢。

他楼上楼下跑了几圈，分出心神查衣柜，未接来电和社交软件，均一无所获。或许是好笑的，但李易峰不得不承认陈伟霆大概是不告而别了，小气男人，至于么。大男子主义的李易峰莫名其妙，又无端想起陈伟霆那个问题，如果我离开你，你会过得好吗。他连陈伟霆当时微微皱眉的表情都记得，却没在意这个问题背后的隐喻。李易峰坐在沙发上休息，十分钟后才慢慢品出一丝气闷。

说起来，年轻真是无助，或许是对于爱着彼此，对于这样一个身份的认同，他们早就有所共识，从未有过怀疑，导致他们过往的争吵只集中在那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，没有上升到精神与棱角层面，而且与其说是在吵架，不如说是一种不很成熟的调情手段。怎么处理意识形态上的分歧他们全无经验，只知道先启动自我防卫机制。难以想象，他们前几天还在兴致勃勃地讨论爱情的本质，对电视上那些分分合合的情侣指手画脚，嘲笑那些把分手挂在嘴边的恋人们感情缺失，没有能力。几个日夜之后他们自己就像初出茅庐的水手一样对着爱情这艘大船无所适从——甚至这种分歧的导火索只是邻居家的一个小学女生，一句管不住嘴的我们是什么关系！没有什么能帮助他们，李易峰自嘲地想，或许本能可以，但是陈伟霆的本能把他带离了这个家。

李易峰局促地睡下了，他想给陈伟霆发信息，问他在哪儿，确认他是否真的不告而别。又觉得这样做实在三姑六婆实在难堪，便按下不表。这一夜他睡得很不安稳，起起落落了四五次，中间做过一个梦，梦的内容第二天怎么都想不起来，但肯定是关于陈伟霆的，醒来时手掌一片潮湿，心还在砰砰跳动，却也没什么解决办法，只好强自忍耐，假装风平浪静。

吃饭吃到一半老板打来电话，向他要作业。去拍摄还是上个月的事，可这一天天过得，昨天都像是上辈子，他敷衍地回了几句，对方也没在意，只在挂断前提了一嘴下次聚餐叫上家属。他的同事都清楚他的状况，称呼陈伟霆是他家属，他配偶，是李易峰的威廉哥哥，不时时刻刻肉麻他活不下去一样。他翻了个白眼，草草喝了几口就开始工作。可是打开电脑果然又想起陈伟霆，一周前他们还如胶似漆的时候，他系统奔溃，开个办公软件要等到天荒地老，就和陈伟霆抱怨，后者趁着出门保养车的时间顺路去修他的电脑。电脑换了SSD后又能挥斥方遒了，虽然东西努力备份了还是掉了一些，保存的cookies更是全没了，李易峰倒也没生气，兴高采烈地先招呼陈伟霆看他的作品。

那段时间因为工作的原因，需要李易峰深入藏区。信号很差，天线和失灵了似的。他们一大群人就天天去外面看野生动物，有回真被他们蹲到几只藏羚羊，其中一只还在分娩。多难得的画面啊，大家都疯了，举着手机狂拍，李易峰拍了几张就没再拍了，放下手机专心致志的看。那头母羊生了幼崽，可不幸夭折了，蜷在一起半天没起来。也或许是第一次做妈妈，完全没意识它的孩子已经死了，它十分焦躁，一直在舔它，来来回回的拱它，试图救它。五分钟后它大约是意识到了，只是站着。全队人没猜到这个结局，都唏嘘不已。

藏区海拔高，昼夜温差大，李易峰胃又娇贵，常常得吸氧。在戈壁上，用着简易面罩的时候，李易峰总会想到那个场景。有天夜里李易峰发起高烧，烧糊涂了吃什么吐什么，身在藏区，最近的卫生所得有两个小时车程，可他吐得太厉害了，也不能不送。团队里的人七手八脚的把他抬上车，有个机灵的急中生智打给了陈伟霆。李易峰拿到手机就塞在枕头旁开公放，流程特别熟练，并且还没开口先笑了，陈伟霆在电话里问他笑什么，是不是哪里不舒服。李易峰头昏眼花，还是改不了贫嘴，说当我队友太惨了，要把我送去急救，还得吃一嘴狗粮。遇上队员生病这事大家本来都面沉似水，听到这里却都笑了，开车的小伙调皮地说为李老师服务不辛苦！说的掷地有声的。

李易峰和陈伟霆谈起那对藏羚羊的见闻，他说太快了，都没到十分钟。你能信吗？我用七八分钟看过生死。陈伟霆问你拍下来了？李易峰富足地说拍了几张——虽然少，但张张是精品。为了不让李易峰睡着，他们尽量轻松地聊了两个小时，最后还是开车的小伙提醒说，前面有光，快到了。李易峰意犹未尽地说穷折腾，下次你给我整理包裹的时候记得多放几种胃药，又絮絮叨叨抱怨，说还打算下个月开飞机去呢，被这连累也不知道要延期多久。陈伟霆静静地听他废话，说我联系了飞行课老师，等你回来一起去上吧。进卫生所前李易峰说没什么好说的了，GN。陈伟霆就笑，说好，等你和我say good morning。

他记得那个深夜。记得那个深夜所有的光，天上的月光，车头的黄光，以及卫生所的灯光，记得那辆颠簸的车上油漆与铁锈互相撞击的味道，也记得陈伟霆不动声色却按捺不住的抖动的声线，他将永远记得这次体验，在他胃痛到极致而陈伟霆不在身边，他借由一部电话把自己的软弱伪装起来，并指挥陈伟霆的声音击退、摧毁他的病痛。也就是在那次，他突然意识到，他是真的爱陈伟霆，也是真的离不开他需要他，多可怕，这两件事居然都是真的。世人总说人容易高估爱情的力量，感情实质上并无永恒，但那个深夜，那个瞬间，当他对陈伟霆道晚安，而那人冲他说早安的那一刻，他几乎确信，前方就是光明，就是火焰。那道光点燃他，像火点燃薪柴那么迅猛，它扩散的那么快，又如此坚定，从他的手掌烧进心里烧上头发——他知道，无论如何他们都是要相爱的。

他的心脏因为往事而甜蜜且酸软的搏动着，手指晃晃悠悠摸到手机，李易峰决定服软。在他和陈伟霆的角逐中，其实没有谁可以断言自己将一直获胜，但他的赢面总是大一些。他给陈伟霆打电话，已经想好说辞：那女孩那么小，如果对方的家人认可这次冒险，他不是不能同意。他的台阶铺了十层，这对他来说并不简单，可信号发射器们偏偏不解风情，电话里接连传来了冷淡女音，李易峰宽宏大量的谅解委屈地停在舌尖。他的笑塌了，恨恨地挂断电话。

他看向电脑，页面仍尽忠职守地显示工作进程，一部被拆后重塑、健全的、不受病毒拖累的电脑。他闪了闪神，忽然想要拆机械一样拆开自己。如果陈伟霆接他的电话，他能言善辩，想必完全可以揭过这一章另起炉灶，但陈伟霆没接——他们之间形成了一个僵局。这令李易峰想到他们刚刚确定关系那会的遭遇，他也曾为此煞费苦心：完全侵入一个人的生活是很难的，再怎么润物细无声，这种侵入势必伴随着另一人的退让。他苦思冥想当时的解决方案，后来想起是在这段关系中，陈伟霆努力扮演一个调和者的角色，他步步紧逼，意图进入陈伟霆的生活，甚至想要撕开对方的屏障，他想看到全部，陈伟霆就得一路后退，直到他终于不想忍耐为止。

那么让对方不想再忍耐的导火索是这个女孩的进驻吗？李易峰不敢确定。

思绪走到这里又绕进了一个怪圈，一个人想事情容易钻牛角尖，大约李易峰也知道。他给朋友打电话，叫他出来陪他吃饭，语气趾高气昂的霸道。他的朋友说多不多说少不少，但都是一个电话就愿意陪他冲锋陷阵的。朋友在电话里听完他唠叨，感慨说无非吵个架，你还上纲上线了，就不许别人有点私人空间。李易峰说想要私人空间连电话都不接啊，明摆着生我气呗。朋友没辙，又说那你叫我有屁用，家里也没人你买醉给谁看，值得么。李易峰不耐烦地说我自己不自在自己喝酒，哪有什么值不值得，一句话，你愿意陪我就出来，不来就算了。

出门的时候路过长廊，抬眼就是一墙的球。他喜欢竞技体育，每年最开心的事无非收到限量版的足球和篮球，球越来越多，工作越来越忙，常用的却没几个，后来专程在玄关前造了架子，一个个球摆在上面，跟呈堂证供似的。有颗最旧的是他们初识时一起打过的，大学体育场特供篮球，仿冒乔丹品牌的LOGO都被磨掉了一半。手感不好，成色不佳，陈伟霆却在他们一周年时把它买了回家，说是留作纪念。

2014年确实是最好的一年，瞥到这颗球他又开始睹物思人。他在一支球队里结识港人陈伟霆，那时还不知道他们同为北漂。赛前握手的时候，情节需要，他们撞肩。他心里想着接下去的打法，肩膀上就失了点轻重，一撞上去两败俱伤，陈伟霆特别夸张地嘶了一声，李易峰回过神，不好意思地哎，对不起啊。那个刹那他们望进彼此的眼睛，陈伟霆的眼睛那么亮，他微笑着，以他最平常的神情看他，可李易峰却觉得自己的五脏六腑都在这道目光下蜷缩起来，甚至擅自分泌出一种甜蜜的物质，把他全身浸满。陈伟霆说没事，又恭维说你力气好大，比赛可以让让我吗？李易峰收拾了下情绪，开口说撞你一下就要换我放水，你这人也太奸诈了。比赛第一，友谊第二OK？他的表情非常认真，颇有点初生牛犊不怕虎的滋味，陈伟霆没在意他让不让，便跟着笑了，眼角笑出纹路。

他总想起那时候的陈伟霆，那时候的他，想到他们比赛结束不到三个月就滚上床，想到陈伟霆异常柔软的嘴唇，想到他又密又深的吻。没确定关系时，有天回家路过一条黑巷，他们在黑灯瞎火里前进，聊起未来打算做什么，没留意角落中窜出一只猫，李易峰吓了一跳。陈伟霆就在当时拉住李易峰的手，李易峰抖了抖——他甚至不明白自己为什么要抖，也许他预感到从今往后他都会折在这双手里——他狠狠地反客为主，把对方攥进手心。没有人说话，时间是静谧的。李易峰后来想他们是怎么并肩走完了这段路的，明明连对方的面容都不甚清晰，但彼此的心跳如此有力，黑夜里只有他们的心跳是真实的、唯一的，一声接一声，指引他们撞破黑暗。

这是一段多么浪漫宿命的初遇，它在高处被他冷冻藏进心里，然后便一直停留在他的躯干里，完好无损地停留在某处，等待召唤。无论何时何地都能武装他的心，给他力量，所以他反复地想，激情不再没有创作灵感的时候想，觉得前头没路生活没劲的时候想，现在也想。

到目的地时朋友早到了，见他过来特别招摇地冲他招手。等菜的时候难免又讲起这段故事，朋友仔细地听，也劝他，人生有几个四年，还用梅西的事情激他，2006年踢德国，梅西坐冷板凳，输了媒体还会说，梅西，2010再见。虽然他输了，他沮丧，但他还年轻，他是天才，他会有未来。可今年是2018年了，12年过去了，媒体不敢再说，梅西，2022再见。失望是简单的，再拾起来确实很难，朋友说，只是你们本来就老大不小了，有多少个四年供你挥霍，无论发生什么，不要错失良缘。

朋友陪着李易峰说了很多话，确实是陪，李易峰开始和蚌一样一语不发，后来却发疯似的唠叨，还有喝酒。困了就趴在桌上。朋友以为他醉了，捏住他的鼻子偷拍，李易峰的声音像在阴曹地府里走了一圈，说你干什么，性骚扰呀？吓了对方一跳。喝完了朋友问，你怎么回家，要不给你叫个车。李易峰头疼欲裂，强撑着说不用，我去走走。

这一轮喝来虽然吐了好歹没醉，李易峰清醒地走在半夜的北京，首都，还是一样灯火通明。霓虹彩灯一如白昼，二十四小时随时预备狂欢，从某种意义来说，不难理解为什么有那么多人一心想在这里扎根。走着走着路过什刹海的垃圾桶，李易峰盯着看了会，总觉得自己应当被丢进去，他不想回去见陈伟霆，况且分明是陈伟霆先躲着他，可也真的没什么地方可去，睡在大桥下会弄脏又一件没熨的衬衫。李易峰迟到的察觉到一种伤心的感觉。春天迢迢不可追，可春天毕竟快到了，他们却都还梗着脑袋，硬按着不让柳树抽枝，硬忍着不让冰河化冻。

陈伟霆的避而不见是李易峰耿耿于怀的事，他吹了点冷风，按图索骥的都有点怀疑对方的真诚。或者陈伟霆是真诚的，但他的处理方式很轻率。他怎么可以不接电话？明明他都在反省了。他往家的方向走去，只有风静静地吹，他决定陈伟霆要是还不在家就先去朋友家借住一段时间。谁离了谁不是过呢？反正他不做那个反复低头的人。

话虽这么说，到了门口还是磨蹭，不知道要不要打开这个潘多拉的盒子。门内可能是黑暗的，陈伟霆或许还没回家，他会看见干净的床单和地面，看到落地窗静谧又孤独地立在那里，就像某个世界里的薛定谔的猫，半真半假，死死活活。他想知道结局，又不知怎么的，有些畏惧。他还在胡思乱想，揣测那扇门背后的故事，门却心有灵犀，先他一步打开了。陈伟霆从里面探出头，问他怎么不进来。他的声音有一点奇怪，鼻音浓重，像是生病了。他张了张嘴，却什么声音都没发出来——天实在太黑了，一切辩解、一切色相都被这样潮湿浓烈的黑暗给吞没了，没有人能够幸免，除了那扇门，那扇门像是连通了天国，在它身后，温柔的黄光隐约地透漏出来。

一定是那盏落地灯，这个瞬间李易峰突然想到，不会是别的，是那盏他与陈伟霆一起挑选的落地灯，只有那盏灯有这样的光，那么轻那么浅的一束，却能扭成一股江河，穿过他心里所有的太阳，平息他所有的火气和怒意。

他心跳如鼓，连带着眼眶都有点发酸，手上却仍硬邦邦地把陈伟霆推进门，甚至边用脚关门边骂人。他说生病了还来开门你很能啊，这么能要不要上大街上表演胸口碎大石啊威廉先生。陈伟霆被他推搡着，倒很信任似的靠在李易峰的手臂上，他的头很放松，脖子和下巴挽成一张五光十色的弓，那张弓侧过脸注视他，说我是来拿外卖的，正好碰上你。李易峰看了眼客厅桌面犹自散发热量的外卖盒，说你一顿外卖要吃两家，真的败家。陈伟霆就笑，说给你点的，幸亏你回来了，我都在看第三家了。

他们坐在一起吃外卖，相顾无言，隔了会李易峰扒了扒猪排说我以为我挺了解你了。可你老是出人意料。陈伟霆挺好奇，问怎么出人意料了。李易峰话匣子一开就止不住，说你看你答应邻居这事，做的就不地道。我生气了，但你非但不来安慰我，你还躲我，搞得我这个一家之主很没面子。陈伟霆很好脾气地说你就为这个事丫，又说，我没躲你。李易峰皱皱鼻子，特别坦然地说不然呢，我老想弄明白你这个事成了一个结。我想知道你为什么不来找我，不给我电话，我自我提问，又自我回答，每一个答案都不能让我自己满意。所以我得出了一个结论，我不了解你，也可以这样说，你也是不了解我的。因为如果你了解我，你绝不会对我钻牛角尖坐视不理。

陈伟霆吃了口冷掉的饭，轻松地说，我发烧了，当时躺在床上也想call你，可爬不起来。李易峰板着脸，脸上明晃晃地说你再编啊。陈伟霆就喷笑了，他在找餐巾纸的档口慢悠悠地开口说没骗人丫，我觉得邻居家的小女士来住没有问题，你觉得有，没关系，这些都还可以讨论。我是觉得你身体比较重要。他站起来，根据上周刚做的体检显示，他们之间只差一公分，可陈伟霆站起来后就不止差这一公分了，陈伟霆揉他的脖子，苦着脸说当时真的烧到50度了，怕传染给你。李易峰怒目而视，说烧到50度脑子都快沸腾了吧，你真会瞎说！

他的手还很凉，手心有冷汗，抹在脖子上一片粘腻，而李易峰有广为人知的洁癖，陈伟霆捏了捏手下那块柔韧的皮肤，心里偷偷猜测对方会在第几秒把他的手打开，可是没有，李易峰拉住了他。陈伟霆愣了，时间安稳的趟过去几秒，他吸吸鼻子，说我还没洗手呢，李易峰翻了个白眼，说是啊你没洗手就敢往我身上放，还老是气我，我还没封杀你，我的脾气真是太好了。陈伟霆有点不敢相信，他说你不生气啦。李易峰说你都病了！生气会显得我这个人格调不高！陈伟霆说那邻居家……李易峰打断他说，住住住，来住，我怕了你了行吧。陈伟霆忍笑，说忘了告诉你，今年我妈妈和我侄女也会来，我妈妈很会照顾小女孩哦。李易峰再次出离愤怒了，拉住陈伟霆的脸，那你不早说！

他们不是给彼此留下最多快乐回忆的人，虽然未来那么长，他们也没给对方留下什么像样的承诺，我会爱你很久之类的，没有。他们一再争吵、冷战、退让，在前一次和好的尾声就嗅出下一次战争的硝烟，对于这样的生活他们乐此不疲。故事里常说我们最爱的人绝不会是最爱我们的人，而是那个永远与我们发生争端的人。人类易变，过多的甜蜜叫人生倦，过多的痛苦又无法承受，懂得在这两者之间保持平衡的人，我们会爱他最久。

爱是奇妙的词语，它能使石头心开出玫瑰，也能在水湾里捞出月亮，它能够引导一切心怀爱意的人，也能封存一切不幸。李易峰说人生没边没沿的，我怎么就倒在你身上。陈伟霆说喜欢需要理由吗？如同野火燎原，他猛然回头看他，陈伟霆也正望向他。李易峰永忘不了，在这短暂的两天内，他曾无数次梦到这张脸，陈伟霆纤细但锋锐的眉毛，狭长的眼皮与高挺的鼻梁，可没有一个回忆有现在的鲜活，爱是无声，但爱毕竟存在。

于是李易峰轻轻地笑了，他说是啊，喜欢不需要理由。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次见到陈李同台，是在那个布景板快本上，李易峰顶着球出来，陈伟霆给他打配合，都在笑。不知为何他们之间总有些很奇妙的互动，我擅自归类为波长吻合，西皮是可以复制的，但西皮感不是，这个瞬间击中我。  
> 完整标题应该是恋爱以外，余事勿取。  
> 愿你们是永远敞亮的。


End file.
